iMeet a Stranger
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: Click inside for deets. Summary: Freddie and GIbby get fed up with Sam's constant ridicule so they plot against her. During this whole thing Freddie meets someone over the internet. R&R!
1. You Get Sprung

_**I need to get a few things straight before you read this story. This story is not created by me, and the first 2 chapters are created by another author. I have made slight changes to the chapters however to reflect my point of view, but with the same basic idea as the original author. Look in the search for "iMeet a Stranger" for the original.**_

FREDDIE'S POV!

It was the start of another day at school. I was looking forward to learning about a scientific breakthrough in computer technology after lunch. I walked through the main hallway, and bumped into Gibby. But there was something hugely different about him. There was a wide, bald strip on his head, leaving the rest of his greasy hair sticking outwards.

"Gibby?! What? How? Wh..."

"You know who. Sam waxed some of my hair off while I was trying to nap during English. And now I got detention with Miss Briggs for screaming like a bagpipe." explained Gibby.

"Sorry dude. I am even sorrier that you have detention with Miss Briggs but what Sam did was horrible." I replied.

Suddenly, a plan popped into my head. A plan so devious, so planned out, that nothing could go wrong.

"Hey Gibby. How about you and me...."

"**NO MAN!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SICKO. THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING, MAN!"** Gibby exclaimed.

"Whoa Gibby, not what I meant! I was trying to suggest that we somehow get back at Sam, for all the pain and suffering we go through down these cold, dusty hallways." I said.

Gibby paused for a moment, deep in thought. Thoughts flickered through his mind. The outcome of the revenge suddenly went through him, drawing on a crooked smile on his face.

"Yes. This is great! Let's see who ends up with smoke flowing out their pants now!" Gibby wailed.

He started cheering and whooping, and started taking his Hawaiian –style shirt off, whilst shaking his butt around and dancing to the song he was singing.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist. And a round thing in your face…"

"You get sprung," screeched Sam's voice as she punched her red fist into Gibby's singing face. Her blow sent him flying through the air and then landing into the scrawny Miss Briggs with her new bagpipes. She was going on and on about them in yesterday's lesson.

I watched her scream as Gibby landed on her, her bagpipes creating an ear-bleeding sound that was like a dying cat.

"NOOOO! Randy, my sweet, sweet baggypipe! You will pay for this, Mr. Carlson! Both literally and metaphorically. Report to the Principal's office NOW!" shrieked Miss Briggs.

"Aww, not again." complained Gibby.

I shook my head in pity, making my way to the gorgeous Carly and her obnoxious friend, whose name rhymed with ham.

"Oh my gosh! Sam, what was that for?" I heard Carly say as I got closer to the two best friends.

"Oh come on! That kid just screams "Punch me" when he jumps around like a shirtless lunatic singing that he likes big butts!" Sam argued.

"That wasn't very nice, Sam. Wait, what am I saying, you're never nice." I said, trying to join with the conversation.

"No one cares what you think, Freddork. Carly, you know you can't be angry at me for too long. I have done worse too Gibby before, so that should mean I am off the hook," Sam explained.

"I'm still mad at what you did but I guess I can still talk to you and stuff. Why do I always give in?" asked Carly.

"Maybe because of her atrocious body odour and her ham-shaped butt," I answered.

I shouldn't have said that as Sam charged towards me, ready to send me flying and landing on another teacher. Carly grabbed Sam's wrists, pulling her away from me. She threw violent kicks in the air which were all aimed at me.

"Do you want another black eye, Fredward? It'll go well with that shirt of yours!"Sam squealed.

I thought I could smoke coming out her ears. I was about to sprint off, when she began to resist the urge to kill me and Carly let go of her.

"Sam, stop. Thank you. Now apologize to each other. Both of you."Carly instructed.

Sam calmed down and looked at me, ready to apologize. She sighed.

"Is that your nose, or are you eating a banana?" uttered Sam.

"Hey!" I shouted."Well, ummm, you're going to get arrested because, ummm, uhh, because you need a license to be that ugly."

"Hey, why don't you just go and grow some leg hair! Oh and can you do me a favour and let me borrow your face for a few days? My butt is on holiday." she replied.

I was about to reply to that comeback when the bell rang for the start of school. Carly shook her head in shame and pulled Sam to their History lesson. Sam fiery eyes met mine, shooting sharp daggers at mine.

I ran to my Chemistry lesson, before Sam escaped from Carly's clutches and attacked me.

I sat down next to Jake, ready to ease my mind off with some word equations.


	2. The Plan at Hand

_**Think of this: If I owned iCarly, Nevil would have tried to steal iCarly and blown up in the process, Mandy would go on a psychopathic rampage, Freddie's mom would treat them ALL for ticks EVERYDAY and would keep Spencer in a cage, Carly would mysteriously learn how to fly, and every episode would be drenched in seddie fluff. But that's just me. Hahaha. I don't own iCarly.**_

_Freddie POV_

It was the end of another school day. I made my way to Bushwell Plaza listening to "Boom Boom Pow" on my Pear phone. I rhythmically knocked on Carly's door, and I heard a familiar female voice say "Come in!" I walked into the apartment, finding both Carly and Sam staring at one of Spencer's new sculpture.

"Hey guys. What is that, Spence?" I asked, pointing to a huge clown head Spencer was sculpting.

"Heyo, Freddo! I am just making a new sculpture. It's a HUGE clown head on a ballerina's body that will spin around on its tip-toes, throwing dung everywhere. It generates its own dung!" Spencer explained.

"I don't even know why." Carly said.

"I call it the "Dancing Dung-inator! Cool name, right?" Spencer retaliated.

I laughed at good old Spencer. He might be a bit crazy, but he's a genius when it comes to art. I took out 2 Peppy Colas from the refrigerator and made my way to Carly and Sam. They were discussing ideas for iCarly. I could see Sam suggesting something for iCarly.

"Whatever Sam is suggesting, I don't want to do it."I interrupted. I knew she was trying to suggest to do something horrible to me, like dump fire ants in my pants.

"Actually Sam was thinking we show The Dancing Dung-inator to the viewers on "Spencer Time" Carly explained.

"You would have known that if you hadn't interrupted me, geek. Now get lost, we're **trying** to work here."

"Fine," I replied, "I'll be at home if you guys need me."

"Bye Freddie," said Carly.

And that was that

I opened up my laptop and logged in. The wallpaper showed and looked at the picture for a moment. It was a picture of Carly, Sam and I. I didn't know why I chose a picture with Sam in it as well but then again, she was still my best friend. What am I saying, we're frenemys. I wanted to change the wallpaper but was reluctant for some strange reason.

I logged onto this chatting service, called "Knowing Seattle" for ages 12-18. I had found out about it a few weeks ago and had made an account soon after that. It was part of the school system so it was safe from freaks, murderers, etc. It was only for schools in Seattle.

I had met a girl called goincrazy10, which of course was not her real name. I talked to her because she went to Ridgeway. She would not tell me her name because she did not want me to know just yet. She seemed nice. I didn't tell her who I was either but she guessed it out. If you're wondering how, well I accidently mentioned Carly and Sam to her. I was talking about my exhausting school day and how Sam had poured squished jalapeños down Mr. Howard's pants. It was so funny! Goincrazy10 has seen it as well. You should have seen his face, HA!

Anyway, I found that she was online and I decided to talk to her:

**i'm-tick-free902: **hi goincrazy.

**goincrazy10: **hey Freddison.

**i'm-tick-free902: **why did you just call me that?

**goincrazy10: **Call you wat?

**i'm-tick-free902: **Freddison, only Sam calls me that

**goincrazy10: **sorry, it just has a nice ring to it. Hehe Freddison.

**i'm-tick-free902: **ok? How is life?

**goincrazy10: **typical. There was an explosion in my class today so we had 2 spend 2hrs after skl cleanin it up. 

**i'm-tick-free902: **ooh, scary. lol.

**goincrazy10: **wat hav u been up 2?? Arguing with Sam again?

**i'm-tick-free902: **maybe...and how did u no?

**goincrazy10: **bcus u always talk about her like u've got some kind of crush on her.

**i'm-tick-free902: WHAT?**!!!!!!!!!! HECK NO! R u crazy?

**goincrazy10: **u told me u got over Carly, so that must mean u like Sam.

**i'm-tick-free902: **I can't like sam! It's against the law! I might hav...never mind.

**Goincrazy10: **might hav wat? Tell me!

**i'm-tick-free902: **I'm not allowed 2 say.

**goincrazy10:** u can tell me. I promise not 2 tell. Pls pls pls *puppy dog face*!!?

**i'm-tick-free902: **fine. Well me and Sam hav kissed *sigh*. BUT we DON'T like each other. It was just 2 get our 1st kiss over with. Don't think of anything else!

**goincray10: **ok. Ok. Whatever u say.

**i'm-tick-free902: **well, 2day Sam punched Gibby when he was dancing shirtless and singing, and he landed on Miss Briggs. Did u c that in the main hallway?

**goincrazy10:** omg i did! It was hilarious! But y does Gibby always go around the place shirtless?

**i'm-tick-free902: **No one know...it's a mystery.

**goincrazy10: **lol.

**i'm-tick-free902: **Gibby was so happy bcus I told him that we should get bak Sam 4 all the pain and fear she has given upon r lives. But I don't know wat 2 du. Any help?

**goincrazy10: **Well actually I'm an expert in this kind of business. I'll help u. Here's the plan...

From that day, goincrazy10 and I became closer friends. She gave me a whole plan full of ideas to get back at Sam. I can't believe she thought I like Sam. As in like-liked.

Goincrazy10 is really helpful. She's a genius! I wish I knew who she was. All I know is that she goes to Ridgeway. She said to maybe do something on iCarly and well do some magic! Now all we have to do is wait for the plan to commence. I can't wait to tell Gibby.


	3. It's Official, Like it or Not

_**I don't own iCarly. But I do own a pair of fuzzy flip-flops. TAKE THAT DAN SCHNEIDER!! =p**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Freddie's POV

Well here I am. Lonely, sad, and covered in pudding. Why you may be wondering? Well I'm not too sure of that myself. One minute me and Sam are having a half way civil conversation, then out of the blue, BOOM pudding time. I fumed back to my apartment and quickly changed clothes, making sure not to get the pudding that was on my face on the clothes. "Urgh!" I said out loud as I tried to scrub the pudding out of my hair and off of my face.

Well there I am. I looked in the mirror and was actually able to see my own head. Don't judge me, it's a good feeling.

I flung open my laptop and sacked out on my bed, I flipped through my "favorites" page until I came to "Knowing Seattle" and I immediately browsed through my list of online friends and sure enough, Goincrazy10 was logged on.

I browsed over it and clicked her name.

**i'm-tick-free902: **hey

**goincrazy10:** sup

**i'm-tick-free902: **i hate sam.

**Goincrazy10: **whtd she do?

**i'm-tick-free902: **I don't even kno. 1 minute we were talkn the nxt I was covered in pudding and she was laughing a demented laughter.

**Goincrazy10: **o. sry.

**i'm-tick-free902: **not your fault. But I think im goin thru with wht u sed 2 do 2 her.

**goincrazy10: **u sure? It was kinda mean… I wuz just messin around tryin to cheer u up

**i'm-tick-free902: **im surer than sure.

**Goincrazy10: **well where r u gunna get da stuff?

**i'm-tick-free902: **not sure yet.

**Goincrazy10: **well let me kno if I can help u.

**i'm-tick-free902: **y? u don't like sam?

**Goincrazy10: **aftr wht she has done to ME?

**i'm-tick-free902: **whts she dun?

**Goincrazy10: **same as evry1 else. Push past em to get wht she wnts.

**i'm-tick-free902: **Oh, well welcome aboard partner.

**Goincrazy10: **this is going to be great! Ppl all ovr da world r gunna c her true colors.

**i'm-tick-free902: **mhm

**goincrazy10 is offline**

I smirked a smirk that the only other place to see would be in a kid's movie like The Grinch or Aladdin, but the stupid smirk in the mirror didn't stop me. This revenge would put past everything that Sam had ever done to me and Gibby. Well maybe not what she has done to Gibby, but still.


	4. Yeah Right

_**I do not own iCarly. So ya know what? Get over it. Stop taunting me. I'm just going to crawl under a rock and die. Twice! =P**_

_**This is going on after Freddie stormed out of the apartment. Between Sam and Carly in Sam's POV.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Sam's POV**_

I laughed as dork boy stomped out of Carly's apartment. Poor poor dork.

"Sam!"

O great, "Yes, Carly?"

"What was that for?"

"He was being a dork. He was practically **screaming **'punch me, punch me, punch me'" I said the last part of what I was saying in a munchkin voice, it just said 'Freddie' all over it.

"His mom is going to kill him if he gets pudding inside his apartment!"

"Come on, I was just kidding! He'll get over it, he always does."

"But he shouldn't have to always get over it! You shouldn't do mean things to him!" she shouted.

I sighed, she doesn't get it. That's what I do. It's my thing. I don't even get how Carly is so nice to him. It just bugs me!

"Well why are you always so nice to him?"

"Cause that's how **friends **are!"

"That was just rude! Y'all weren't even arguing!"

"He was boring me to death!"

Carly sighed, "He was talking about what you did to Gibby the other day! How do **you **of **all **people find that boring?"

"Well..."

"You are impossible" Carly rolled her eyes.

"You are right." Sam smiled, as did Carly.

"What would you do if Freddie got some kind of revenge on you? I know he probably wouldn't but still just metaphorically speaking."

"Dork would have no guts to do anything anyway, so I don't know."

"Yeah," Carly agreed.

Haha Freddie getting revenge on me. Funny stuff.


	5. Plots and Tears

**Haven't updated this one in a loooooong time!! Missed it as much as I have? Hope so! It'll make me feel good! Now remember, reviews=MOTIVATION! It's nice to have a lot of viewers when I check the traffic but nothing says, "You're such an awesome spaz!" like a review! So I want at least 2 reviews telling me that I'm an awesome spaz! Now okay, that was a little overboard…Nevermind…But still REVIEW!!!!**

**I don't own iCarly, if I did every episode would be covered in Seddie fluff! And Neville would jump off a bridge in Switzerland and get eaten by a goat… Anyways…**

**This is in regular POV, which is my personal favorite to write but anyway: On with the story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey, Carly," Freddie sighed as he reentered the Shay household, "Where's your blonde-headed demon of a friend?"

Carly sighed, "Upstairs. Still mad I'm guessing?"

"Well I'm certainly not happy!" Freddie sighed and sat down on the couch next to Carly.

"Well, I talked to her after you left," Carly said, trying to calm Freddie down a little.

"And let me guess. I was either 'boring her to death' or I was just screaming 'Punch me! Punch me! Punch me!'" Freddie said in a voice similar to Sam's munchkin voice.

"Were you listening through the crack in our door again?!" Carly exclaimed.

"No, I just figured." Freddie shook his head and laid it back on the couch.

"Oh…" Carly replied, embarrassed.

"Carly! I accidently blew up the-When did the dork get here?" Sam emerged from upstairs, causing Freddie to jump up and move a few paces back.

"What did you accidently blow up?!" Carly shouted, ignoring the last part of Sam's statement.

"Oh, nothing that important. Freddie's junior recorder camcorder…And I lied about the 'accident' part," Sam sat down like absolutely nothing she said was shocking.

"How-what?-why-what the chiz, Sam?!?!?!" Freddie stammered.

"What? Worried about your mega-pixels?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"That was really important to me! My dad gave it to me one week before he walked out on us!"

Sam felt a twinge of regret, but she was so good at lying that you had to be an expert to tell.

"Don't get your anti-bacterial panties in a twist." Sam rolled her eyes.

"You can't just go around ruining my stuff like that!" Freddie shouted, surprising Carly and Sam. Carly was making it way more obvious than Sam though. Sam just stared it Freddie with a bored expression.

"I can do what I want to. I'm Sam Puckett. And you're nothing but a sensitive child. You can't even fight back!" Sam replied as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"Oh, just wait Sam. Just wait…"

_***)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***_

_**Later that day :iCarly time**_

_***)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***_

"And that's what Freddie would look like if he inherited more of his mother's genes!" Sam shouted into the screen, not sticking to the script, as she never does. Then she pulled up a picture of a baboon.

That was the last straw. _This revenge has to happen, and it has to happen now. _Freddie thought, wishing that his horrible revenge were even worse.

He had gotten 'Crazy's ,as he abbreviated GoinCrazy10's username, phone number, and shot her a message, telling her to tune into iCarly cause the revenge was about to happen.

She texted back 'K' and Freddie stared at the number. It seemed really familiar…

"Great picture, Sam" Freddie said, luring the attention to himself as he switched to the B-cam and walked over to where the girls were standing.

"What are you doing, Freddork? What makes you think people want to see you in front of the camera?"

Freddie ignored the comment, "Hello viewers! This is a new segment on iCarly called Straight Up Answers! I will ask the girls questions and they'll answer truthfully!"

Carly started to interrupt him, but he didn't need to wait, or his conscience might catch up with him, so he kept talking, "Okay, Carly first."

"Carly, Freddie began, "What shampoo do you use?"

Carly eyed him suspiciously before answering, "Mango Herbal Essence…"

"Excellent, Sam's turn. Sam? How many times has your mother been arrested?"

Sam didn't answer at first, the question hit something, like a memory. All of a sudden she was a six year old. Her father slammed the door with no goodbye, and her mom sobbed her way into the kitchen.

Sam just looked between the door and her intoxicated mother, knowing it was time for her to take care of herself. Three days later the police showed up at her door trying to put her in an orphanage, and put her mom in jail.

Sam ran from them, and stayed at her own home, where her mom returned in three days.

Next Sam saw herself in an eight year old body, sitting alone by the window watching a police car driving away, and she heard her mother's drunken screeches as the sirens blared. Sam covered her ears and cried into her pillow.

She looked out the window again and the car was out of sight. She was alone.

Suddenly the memory was slipping away and Sam saw herself standing by her father's grave, as he had gone out late at night alone, and had been beaten to death by three men. They found his body in a ditch three days later, and called the Pucketts, because they had never made their divorce legal, therefore the police believed that Mrs. Puckett would actually care, and Sam wouldn't resent every tear that fell from her face.

Young Sam looked up at the graveyard and saw her mom trying to smash the tombstone.

One of their elderly neighbors looked on with fear in her eyes, and soon called the police. That started something in Sam. A rebellious streak that would last her throughout all of her later years. Sam punched the elderly woman in the jaw, causing her three days in juvi, which were the worst of her life. She had to fight for any privileges that were even slightly enjoyable. Those days did more than she would let on. They destroyed her childish manner, and made her realize that she had to fight to make it.

Her mom didn't care, and her dad was dead. It was just her.

Sam's memory dwindled away until she was standing in the middle of an empty room. She heard drunken shouting and jibberish coming from the room across the hall.

She soon heard sirens and knew that Mrs. Figernut, their neighbor, had complained about the noise level. As she had every week in the past two weeks. This time it sounded more serious though, it had actually frightened the tough Sam, to hiding in their empty bathroom, with nothing but noises to tell her what was going on.

She heard the chain on the door break and knew they had taken her mother yet again.

And finally, Sam saw the worst and last of the arrests.

Sam's mom was standing over her, with a crazed look in her eyes, as Sam's eyes welled over with tears that she fought to keep. If there was one thing not to do near her already drunk mom, it was cry.

"Did you?! Did you?!" Sam's mother shouted.

"No… I promise! I couldn't control what happened to him! I was only ten! Mom please!"

Sam's mom hit her in the face with an echoing force.

"Don't lie to me, child! Don't lie!"

"Mom I-" Sam was interrupted by the police breaking through the lock again. Sam sobbed as they dragged her mom away again. Sam hated that door. She hated it. First she lost her dad to it, and now she was losing her mom for the fifth time through it. And there would no doubt be a six. Sam wiped her tears away, and made a silent vow never to let anyone in, and never tell anyone of her horrible past.

Something she always struggled with, with Carly. They told each other everything, but Sam couldn't bear bring that up with her. Knowing Carly would make a big deal, something Sam never wanted to happen.

"Well Sam?" Sam was slowly brought down to reality by Freddie's voice.

"Why do I get the stupid question?" Sam said trying to hide her panic from answering this question.

"Because Carly doesn't have any family members with a criminal record, and you don't use shampoo," Freddie replied.

"I'm not answering," Sam replied simply, trying not to let her guard down. She could do it, she knew it.

"You have to! I mean," Freddie cleared his throat, "You don't want to leave the viewers hanging do you?" Freddie pushed on.

"Five" Sam said quietly.

"What was that?" Freddie pushed.

"Freddie, sto-" Carly tried to stop this.

"Five," Sam said more clearly.

"Excellent. Carly, what is your favorite color?"

"Pink," Carly replied dryly, worrying about Sam's next question.

"It also looks great on you!" Freddie said, gesturing toward Carly's pink shirt.

"Thanks" Carly replied, blushing slightly at being complimented on air.

"Okay…Sam. How many boyfriends have you had?"

Sam was once again smothered in memories she wanted to forget.

She saw herself in preschool watching all the little kids with their childish boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Stupidheads," Sam stuck her tongue out at a particular pair of 'icky' preschool couples. Sam having liked the boy in the relationship.

"Mrs. Applebong! Sam said a bad word!" Said the boy that Sam liked.

"Time out Miss Puckett! Don't move until I say you can!"

Sam shot the little boy a glare and sat in the corner of the room in the 'time out' chair.

Then Sam saw herself sitting in a tree with the guy that she had liked for a long time, that had finally asked her out.

They were talking and Sam was enjoying his company so much. Then, all of a sudden, he asked her a question. He asked if Carly would be interested in him. That was too much for Sam. She pushed him out of the tree, and he broke his leg.

And Sam couldn't have cared less.

Everything went blank for a moment and then Sam saw herself in a more recent state.

She saw her and Jonah at the Groovy Smoothie.

They were laughing and he kissed her cheek. She blushed slightly, and then thought about iCarly which she was running late for. They arrived in the studio, only to see that they were the only ones there.

Sam thought that that was weird, considering Freddie and Carly were always there before her.

Jonah wanted her to get him some tea, and Sam immediately sprang into action to get his tea.

She heard Carly telling Freddie about how Jonah had cheated on her.

Sam ran up the stairs before Carly or Freddie could notice her.

Sam was forced back to reality by Freddie tapping her and looking at her like 'answer!'

"Two…" Sam mumbled inaudibly.

"How many?"

"Two!" She shouted with such force it cause Freddie to flinch slightly.

Carly looked nervous and tried to make a save, "Well we had this great bit **rehearsed **that I thought we should show the viewers!" Carly said in a strained, pleading, perky voice, adding emphasis to the word rehearsed.

"What's the fun in a web show without a little improvising?" Freddie asked, innocently.

Carly shot him a meek glare and smiled back at the camera, laughing nervously.

"Carly, what is your favorite flower?"

"Roses." Carly replied dryly.

"Ahh…Yes… They smell so nice on you…"

Carly rolled her eyes and gave Sam a sympathetic look.

Sam just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_IT isn't working! _Freddie thought. _She's still just standing there with that bored expression! She looks a little green now though…wonder what happened…_Freddie shrugged and was almost 100% that this last question would get a response.

"And lastly, Sam."

"Joy," Sam replied sarcastically, shooting Freddie a look that would normally have made him flee the room.

"Okay, why did your dad walk out on you?"

Sam froze. She didn't have an answer because her dad had no good reason. She shot Carly a look, begging for help, but Carly was out of ideas, she just had to sit and watch her best friend torture herself with her thoughts.

Sam saw her dad slam the door, much like she saw earlier. Only this time, the rest of the flashback came back. She ran through the door and grabbed her dad's luggage. He couldn't do this!

She played a light game of tug-a-war with her father and his luggage, not fully understanding what was going on.

His light expression washed from his face, he looked up at his daughter with hatred on his face, and he pried her hands from around his suit case, snatched it away, and backed out of the driveway.

After several days with her mom's drunken stupor, Sam finally realized he would never ever be back.

Then she saw herself by her father's grave once more.

She saw her mom again with her demented smashing. She felt the same burn in her throat that followed through her whole body.

She was suddenly snapping back to reality, looking at the iCarly studio, the place that once held something for her that was more than her home ever offered. She never wanted to mix the two.

And there she was with these horrible, broken images as she stood there. Half of the world watching her, and Freddie's taunting smirk.

Sam felt two tears burn through her eyes as she fought to keep more from coming. She inhaled sharply and said calmly in a strained voice, "Your guess is as good as mine"

Carly threw Freddie a look of shock and disappointment.

Sam still stood quiet, feeling like there was nothing left to say anymore.

"Well, I think that's all the time that we have," Carly said, although she knew they still had a full ten minutes left in the show, but she didn't think she should let this go on for another ten minutes.

"Not yet Carl-" Freddie started, but she had already slammed Freddie's laptop screen closed, and shut off his camera.

"How could you?!" Carly shouted as loud as she could.

"How could I what? Like Sam hasn't done worse!"

"I'm still here you know," Sam said, barely audible, as she was still fighting back tears.

"She hasn't done worse! You had a lot of nerve to bring up her dad, and her home life, which anyone with common sense could've guessed wasn't too great, on the air! She has **never **done anything horrible like that to you! I know Sam never told me this, but I put the pieces together a while back.

"Me and Spence were looking at an old newspaper clipping and saw a picture of a man named Garret Puckett. We wouldn't have guessed this if he and Sam didn't have the same eyes. Freddie, do you remember the story on Garret Puckett?"

Freddie nodded guiltily. He was thinking back to his semi-laid-back mom going all psycho safety freak after that article was released. But he never realized…

"I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant! Do you really think that Sam is aggressive because she was **born **that way?! Oh yes Freddie, a ham-loving dork-smashing infant! Cause that makes a huge deal of sense! How do you think she was arrested three times?! Blame her drunken mother! I've been waiting for years for her to open up to me about it! And I think she was just starting to feel comfortable about it, until BAM you ruin all of her trust in anything! And she doesn't have t**oo **much to trust in anymore! I can't believe you!"

"Gosh! Okay! Sam. I'm sorry."

Freddie received no response.

"Stop ignoring me! I was just trying to get revenge! I didn't realize-"

"Freddie?" Carly said, "Stop talking before you embarrass yourself. She's gone."

Freddie shot around quickly, and sure enough, **Sam was gone.**


End file.
